ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XLIV - Hulkbuster
|B2 = }} |image = |based = Hulkbuster Armor |appearances = Avengers: Age of Ultron |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark Bruce Banner |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Veronica Avengers |markno = Mark 44 |codename = Hulk Buster, Veronica |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Hulkbuster |armorcolor = Dark Red With Golden Plates |height = 11 ft |status = Active |color = Green |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = Veronica OS Armor Modulation System Status System Prepulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsors) |composition = Titanium Plating |equipment = -- |capabilities = |specialfeats = Multiple Repulsors Around Armor Body Armor Add-Ons (from Veronica) |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None |successor = None |preceded = Mark 43 |followed = Mark 45 }} The Mark 44 (XLIV), also known as the "Hulkbuster", is a Extra Heavy-Duty Modular Armor created by Tony Stark, as part of Veronica's system to take down a rampaging Hulk. The armor works in a manner that it attaches itself around the base armor of the Mark 43. The armor was featured in Avengers: Age of Ultron, wherein it was used through Veronica's activation to subdue a rampaging Hulk in South Africa. Its design was completely based on the Hulkbuster Armor from the comics, confirming that this armor is the same armor with the same name from the comics. Armor Design The Mark 44 is extremely large in size. The armor has a dark red tone as its overall plating color, along with golden plates in various areas of its structure. It is covered with layered pieces of metal and has multiple Repulsors around its body. The Mark 44 is eleven feet high, which makes it the tallest armor to date. Its size is twice that of the Hulk's. Aside from its height, it is also the heaviest armor existing in the MCU. The Hulkbuster is a Modular Armor wherein armor pieces are attached to a base armor making it bigger. Armor Capabilities Prehensility The armor has new Prehensile Technology, allowing it to replace damaged armor pieces with "Veronica". Armor Features Armor The Armor is an extension of the Mark 43, allowing it to be bigger and stronger than the normal armor. It has approximately 8 arc reactors and a stronger repulsor-system to sustain flight. The Hulkbuster also has an energy-strength system to make it stronger than the Hulk. It's armor plates have been upgraded to withstand the attacks of The Hulk and there is a storage satellite nicknamed "Veronica" that contains replacement pieces of armor to replace those damaged in battle. Weapons Repulsors The Mark 44 is equipped with powerful repulsors on the gauntlets and boots. Unibeam The Hulkbuster has a very wide Unibeam, and is presumed to be very powerful. Micro-Punching Repeater The Armor has a Micro-Punching Repeating System, which according to Tony "makes the Hulk sleep". History Before the Age of Ultron 'Creation' The Mark 44 was created by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner as a backup plan in case the Hulk went on a rampage, so as to contain the monster as much as possible. Built together as part of the system of Veronica, the armor was designed as a modular armor add-on to the base armor of the Mark 43, featuring various weapons, immense power and combat capabilities. To ensure that it was capable to take down the Hulk, the armor's size was designed twice that of the Hulk's. The armor was presumably tested and worked on various times by Stark and Banner before it's ultimate perfection and completion. After it's creation the armor's pieces were stored inside Veronica's pod and placed inside one of Stark's Satellites for future use. From then on Veronica and the armor were never used, until the events of the Age of Ultron in the near future. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'Activation Through Veronica' After the Hulk was "hexed" by Wanda Maximoff, he goes on a rampage along the nearby city. After destroying Ultron's initial prime body, Tony analyzes the Hulk's whereabouts and tracks him to the city. Realizing that he cannot stop the Hulk with the Mark 43, Tony calls and activates Veronica. 'Transforming Into the Mark 44' After Veronica is activated, a modular pod is ejected from Stark's satellite and is sent down into South Africa. When the pod reached the Earth's Orbit, various modular armor pieces detached itself from the pod and flew towards Tony for the armor's transformation. The Mark 43 began transforming into the Mark 44 in mid-air as the armor pieces slowly attached itself to the base armor, reinforcing it for the upcoming battle. While Stark was undergoing his armor transformation, Veronica launched a specialized Hulk Cage to contain the Hulk for a short time while Tony finished his transformation. Although successful, the cage failed to contain the Hulk as he escaped and burrowed underground out of the trap. By the time Hulk escaped, Tony's armor transformation was complete, and he initially tried to talk Bruce Banner out of the Hulk, but to no avail. The Hulk, filled with rage began to attack the armor and a chaotic battle ensued. 'Battle Against the Hulk' The fight was chaotic, causing collateral damage to the city and a group of people in an elevator almost got killed if not for Tony grabbing the cable and saving them. The fight continued in the air and ended in an unfinished building that was then destroyed. The Hulk was about to be attacked by the African military when Iron Man punched him, knocking him out. Notes * The armor was first revealed when some concept arts for the film were leaked online. Trivia * This armor was based on the armor with the same design in the comics, which is the Hulkbuster Armor. * To this date, the Mark 44 is the largest armor ever created by Tony Stark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * The Mark 44 functioned without J.A.R.V.I.S.' OS running in it. Gallery Photo(990).png| Photo(989).png| AOU_Wall_Decor_01.png|Hulkbuster Poster Photo(950).png Photo(949).png Photo(944).png Photo(943).png Photo(959).gif Hulk_vs_Iron_Man_660_60fps_256c.0.gif Photo(1008).jpg| Screen_Shot_2015-02-19_at_3.22.43_PM.png F_ironman_hulkbuster_aou.png References External Links * * * ---- Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Armors Category:Pages Under Development